Avengers Academy
by moonrose221
Summary: After her adventures fighting the evils of the Digital World Demiyah Motomiya was confused as to what to do. Then she received the invite to Avengers Academy. She meets new friends and sparks an interstellar romance. Whil discovering who she is. Multi cross female Davis


Avengers Academy: Demiyah's Adventure

Chapter 1: The Heroes of Tomorrow meets the Miraculous Moon!:

Thirteen year old Demiyah Kiara Motomiya walked down the street of Odaibah contemplating her life. Her so called 'friends' betrayed her because Demiyah and Ken decided to remain friends instead of dating. She and Willis were more like brother and sister. So everyone save for Ken, Cody, Joe, Yamato, and Taichi betrayed her. Well Meiko and Mimi refused to take a side and remained neutral in the 'digidestined civil war' as the news called it. To make matters worse, Veemon had been deleted by Daemon when he broke free from the Dark Ocean. Demiyah and Veemon were able to beat him but Veemon died as a result. Which made Yolei try to take Demiyah's D3 and D-Terminal. She claimed that Demi was no longer a Digidestined and she no longer needed them. Although the digimon of the ones who were on her side flanked around Demiyah as if challenging the traitors to try anything. Now Demiyah was staring at her bracelet, her compact which she learned to disguise as a belt buckle, and her necklace. The bracelet on her right wrist was the disguise form of her Dino Morpher. She was the Pink Dino Ranger. She found the Pink Gem after being kidnapped at age seven. She was the evil Pink ranger for about three and a half months. She gained her necklace a little over three years ago. It happened so innocently too. Demiyah was at the Rock and Mineral Expo with her Science class on a field trip. She was wandering the vendor stalls, and found a bright Pink heart music note shaped gemstone on a gold chain. She felt drawn to it. Because it was Pink and an odd quirk in her Chemical Make-up after becoming a Pink Ranger made it to where she leaned towards pink. At least that was what she thought. Of course that wasn't the case. When she came home with her new piece of jewelry she found out why she felt drawn to it. The trinket glowed. A pink winged cat creature(Kero only female and pink) calling herself Melody came out of the necklace. Demiyah was told she was the one girl in the world that the past Pixie Guardians chose as the new Pixie Girl Harmony.

It was her job to be a Guardian of Happiness and Joy. How this happens is while her powers were more Music based, it's because music can make people happy. She had the Harmoy Baton, Melody Flute, and Symphony Chime as her weapons. Her talent in almost anything Music related shot up to professional levels. She could dance as if she had been in lessons all her life. Her singing was as if she was a prodigy. Her luck with Instruments were next to flawless. Yamato was pleased because she had sang with his band a few times and people asked if she was a full time member which Yamato and the guys all seem amused by. But she knew that the boys silently were hoping she would join permenantly. She denied the invite though. What with it being too close to the recent betrayal. Demiyah then rescued a White cat named Artemis at age Nine. Who gave her a magical locket that enabled her to become the Guardian of Light and Hope Sailor Moon. She felt her title seemed like ashes in her mouth. Now, she was walking home from school when she found her older sister standing outside their manor. She refused to tell anyone, but the Motomiya's were rich. Jun never told anyone either. Both girls refused to have fake friends who only liked them for their fortune. Jun handed Demiyah a letter that was addressed to her.

Going into their house Demiyah went into her room and the Motomiya sisters opened the letter in the confines of the youngest Motomiya's room.

_**_Dear Ms. Motomiya,**_

_**On behalf of the staff I am pleased to inform you that a man named Gennai recomended you for Avengers Academy. **_

_**We went over your resume he gave us and recieved further recomends from Dr. Tommy Oliver and Captain Ryan Mitchell of Project Lightspeed. **_

_**In light of these recomendations, we would like to invite you to attend Avengers Academy. **_

_**Please reply on the webpage listed below within seventy two hours upon recieving this missive. **_

_**We hope to see you on the third of September.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Steven Grant Rogers**_

_**Physical Education teacher**_

_**Captain America**_

_**Leader of the Avengers_**_

Jun and Demiyah were shocked. Jun said in a stunned tone, "You got accepted into a school for superheroes?" Demiyah nodded. Of course her parents were open minded about it all. What with them both being members of the Kamen Rider Brigade and secretly, former Avengers themselves, they sort of had to be. Plus, Kasai otherwise known as Ryo Sanada, was the bearer of the Wildfire and Inferno Armor as a Ronin Warrior. So they began to ask Demiyah questions about what she wanted to do. That night she decided to reply.

Going over to her computer, Demiyah turned it on and clicked on the internet browser. She typed in the address on the letter. To her surpise the front page was blue with a silver A inside a circle. Demiyah clicked the symbol and saw there was more. It showed text.

_Are you Demiyah Motomiya?_

**Yes.**

_Did you see your letter?_

**I did.**

_Are you willing to attend Avengers Academy?_

At this question Demiyah stopped typing. Thinking about her friends and then the traitors who said she was a poser playing at being a digidestined and playing superhero. The question popped up again.

_Are you willing to attend Avengers Academy?_

This time she didn't hesitate.

**I am willing to attend.**

_Welcome Aboard._

The website changed to show a video chat invite. Demiyah plugged in her headset for when she played MMO's or talked on Skype. Clicking the accept button, she came face to face with Captain America.

_"Hello Demiyah. I'm Steve Rogers. I hope you know now that this isn't a game. You really were chosen for a private school for superheroes." _

Demiyah replied, "I'm well aware of all of this Captain Rogers. And I'm ready for it. I need a fresh start. To wash the red caused by a recent betrayal from my ledger and start out new."

_"Good choice of words. You are required to choose a superhero name. Normally this would be something hard, but from what I know you have three identies you can choose from. Sailor Moon, Dino Thunder Pink, and Pixie Girl Harmony."_

"Correct Captain Rogers. What is it I have to do from here?"

_"You will recieve an email tomorrow morning detailing what happens next. I will see you in two weeks with my wife and son so we can explain more. My son is a student at the school. So he can answer questions you have about the school in general."_

"Very well Captain. Good night then."

_"Good night Ms. Motomiya."_

The next morning Demiyah saw the email and printed it. She followed the directions in the letter and met a man named Clint Barton. The place looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie or a comic book. She asked, "So what am I here for Agent Barton?" Clint chuckled, "First off call me Clint. Second, this is where you get your pre Academy physical. Just the standard tests no biggie. Mostly so the docs at the school can help you better. Now your personal doctor is going to perform most of the physical. Some parts have to be performed by SHIELD doctors but not too many." Demiyah nodded as Clint led her into an exam room. Dr. Mizuno was there as Clint watched run the basic physical checks and began using some sort of VR visor and small handheld computer to scan her. He found this interesting because Demiyah's file clearly stated she had one of those handhelds as well.

Clint led her to a lab where she met Hank Pym and his son Henry Alex Pym junior who prefered being called Pym or Alex by his close friends. Demiyah waved and greeted them in a polite manner. Demiyah was sitting on the edge of the table as Dr. Pym explained about the bio scan she'd be getting. Demiyah said, "I've had scans like this before so I'm not afraid. Believe me compared to the crazy stuff I've seen over my life this is normal in comparrision." Demiyah complied with Hank instructing her to lay flat on her back. Pym seemed surprised. When he and his friends all got their pre Academy physicals they were scared out of their minds. Demiyah wasn't scared at all of any of this. He even watched as Bobbi Barton nee Morse walked in and drew blood. Bobbi and Clint's son Francis prefering Frankie or Hawk along with Pym both stared as Demiyah didn't even flinch from getting blood drawn. Instead Demiyah started chatting up Bobbi on who should have been kicked off in Survivor and her choices for her favorite Ninja Warrior competitors. Once everything was done, Pym and Hawk went up to her and asked, "Why weren't you scared? Most new students have a panic attack!" Clint, Bobbi, and Hank heard the question and were curious themselves. Demiyah replied, "I find it hard to be scared of things like this when I've faced down monsters who can rip out some form of a persons heart. A mirror like portal to someones dreams, and rip out what is essentially their life force. Or stare down giant ass monsters who cause more collateral damage on a day to day basis. And that isn't getting into the craziness of the Digital World. So stuff like this doesn't really phase me anymore. It just sort of blurs together after a while." Pym and Hawk just stare shocked as she walked out getting a card stating where she had to go next. Being escorted there by T'Challa, his son Azari, and his wife Ororo Munroe.

Demiyah was given her test results after an hour of taking a test to show where she was intellctually. Her results were very impressive. Well on the spectrum of being in the top 10.

Two weeks later she was waiting in her front room with her parents and sister. When her mom brought in a man with Blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a White t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a plaid shirt. A red haired woman in a black blouse and dark blue pants with black boots. Finally there was a young man about Demiyah's age with red hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, blue pants, red gloves, a dark blue jacket with red piping in the shape of a star keeping it closed, and black boots. The boy waved and gave a lop sided smile. Demiyah smiled back. A long conversation later, having found out that yes, their daughter was indeed a superhero in training, the Motomiya's allowed her to attend Avengers Academy. She agreed to come home for Spring Break, Christmas, and Summer Vacation.

A month later, Demiyah was out with her mom and sister when she saw Kari and Inoue. Inoue said, "Well if it isn't the Digidestined poser. Here to finally hand over your D-3 and D-Terminal? Better just fork 'em over or I can have Hawkmon make you." Torunn who was with her mother Jane said, "I believe you should stop accosting this young lady. She is here to enjoy some time with her mother and sister before she goes away to boarding school. Just as I am enjoying time with my mother. Now cease your behaivior before Security is forced to throw you out." As if on cue a security guard said, "Miss Inoue, I was asked by Detective Ryouko Nakamori to escort you to the police cruiser outside. Many new destineds have come forward saying you took their Digimon from them and refused to return them." Yolei was handcuffed and led outside. Demiyah shook her head in amusement. After wrapping up their shopping the Motomiya girls went to a nice cafe for lunch and hit the stores in Akihabara.

The night before she was set to leave for school, the entire Motomiya family was at a kareoke cafe. Yamato, Taichi, Ken, Joe, Cody, Mimi, and Meiko were with them. Yamato did a perfect rendition of 'Bless the Broken Road' one of Demiyah's favorite songs. Demiyah clapped happily. Knowing she wouldn't see her friends and family for a few months. Demiyah found a song online that seemed to sum up her life.

Demiyah: _Oooooooooh!_

_They told you everything was waiting for you_

_They told you everything was set in stone_

_But now your feeling like a different ending_

_Sometimes you gotta find it on your own_

_It's an open book_

_A road in reverse_

_A brand new look_

_Forget that curse!_

_It's a Rebel cause_

_With a Royal heart_

_Rewrite, Ignite, Restart_

_'Cause it's your life_

_It's your time_

_Go forward or rewind_

_'Cause you're a Royal_

_You're a Rebel_

_You're more than one together_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High_

_Royal and Rebel_

_You're more than one together_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High_

_Ever After High_

_Pick the lock_

_Wind the clock_

_Turn the tables_

_Mix and match until you make your mark_

_Now Kings and queens are gonna light the skyway_

_All you need is a little spark_

_No more "once upon a time"_

_No more verse no more rhyme_

_No more permanent ink_

_This is not what you think_

_It's a Rebel cause_

_With a Royal heart_

_Rewrite, Ignite, Restart_

_'Cause it's your life_

_It's your time_

_Go forward or rewind_

_'Cause you're a Royal_

_You're a Rebel_

_You're more than one tpgether_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High_

_When beauty isn't what it seems_

_Sometimes the Beast will dare to dream_

_'Cause it's your life_

_It's your time_

_Go forward or rewind_

_(One, two, three)_

_'Cause you're a Royal_

_You're a Rebel_

_You're more than one together_

_(More than one together)_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High_

_Royal and Rebel_

_You're more than one together_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High_

_'Cause you're a Royal (Cause it's your life)_

_You're a Rebel_

_You're more than one together _

_(It's your time)_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High_

_Royal and Rebel (Go forward!)_

_You're than one together_

_However you go Ever in Ever After High_

_(Or rewind)_

When Demiyah finished singing her friends and family as well as the entire cafe customers stood and clapped. Demiyah blushed as she sat down. Her family and friends showered her with praise and even gave her going away gifts. To show she was loved and would be missed while away at school.

The next morning Demiyah was waiting for her flight to be called when she saw Tk run up to her. "Demiyah!" Said raspberry haired girl was shocked. She was sure Tk would have stayed on Kari's side of the arguement. "What is it Takaishi? And don't prattle on I have a flight to catch soon." Tk bowed his head, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did was unexcuseable. More so since I know what it's like to lose my Digimon partner because of an evil digimon. If you ever want to trade emails to talk. I'm open to it anytime." A voice over the intercom of the Airport said, "Flight 239 to New York now boarding." Demiyah lifted her duffle bag and said, "That's me. Bye everyone. I'll see you all at Christmas break."

A fourteen hour flight and two hour bus ride later, Demiyah caught her first glimpse of Avengers Academy. It was a really nice building. She asked a familiar face, the boy from the home visit James Rogers if she was right, where she went to get her room assignment and her class schedule. He led her to a group of people who were handing those out. She was in front of a blonde boy with a pair of rabbits on his shoulders. "Willis?" Willis Stewart turned around and hugged Demiyah. "Demiyah? I can't believe your going to school here! Hey listen I heard about what happened to Veemon from Mimi. If it makes you feel better, once school has settled down we'll go get some ice cream. One keeper of the Golden Radience to another. The gods only know I almost went nuts when Lopmon was corrupted. If not for Terriermon and later you I probably would have." Demiyah replied, "I'd like that sure. Maybe we can hang out after classes too." Willis grinned, "Sure!"

Upon getting her room assignment Demiyah hefted her bags down to Room 607. She opened the door to see a girl with light brown hair and honey brown eyes. "Hello, I'm Katie Holt but my friends call me Pidge. I'm assuming you are my room mate here at school." Demiyah smiled shyly, "I am. My name is Demiyah Motomiya. It's nice to meet you Katie."


End file.
